Ninja AcademyWriting PromptsGuess Who
by DantesInferno91
Summary: Two optional prompts, and several unknown journals waiting to be dicovered...DUN DUN DUN!


Hello. I wrote this story by inspriation of my Language Arts teacher, who made us do the same prompts. I cracked up when people had to share theirs. So, I'm just sharing the joy of laughter, or not, whatever. Try to guess who the people are too! See, it's funny also! I'm a freakin' GENIUS!! xD

Komara

* * *

"Ok class", Iruka Sensei said in the front of the classroom. "Yesterday's assignment was a very simple essay paragraph of our prompt. Does anyone in here remember the written prompts?"

On the far right side of the room, sat Shikimaru sighing and eyes droopy from boredom. Chouji sat there giggling happily while he ate his stock of BBQ chips, and Ino sat in between the two examining her painted nails.

"Miss Yamanaka! Do you know?" Iruka Sensei raised his voice as he waited patiently for her to admit she was not listening.

"I truly don't know…" Ino said. '…and truly don't care. But, I bet Miss Billboard-brow-'

"Ohh! I know Iruka Sensei!" Sakura said from the other side of the classroom. Her hand left hand was resting on her lap, and her right hand was perfectly vertically raised with no gaps between her fingers. Sakura's eyes met with Ino's, and they both smirked at each other.

"Yes, Miss Haruno?" Iruka nodded for Sakura to answer.

"The stated prompts were to write a well written paragraph of either a classmate of the opposite gender that you would like to take places with, or a paragraph discussing your emotions, so we can express it once and then seal all them for our missions that we will be assigned in two weeks." Sakura finally inhaled deeply before she passed out from over-explain again. Iruka Sensei wiped the last of his sweat from his face onto his sleeve from his nervous break-down of the thought that Sakura might explode from talking so much.

"T-that is correct, Miss Haruno. Thank you." Iruka choked out with a weak smile. 'Hmph! Such a teacher's pet!' Ino thought.

"Ok! So, table groups, switch journals and let the other people in your group read." Iruka Sensei instructed, and he heard the rumbling of chairs and laughs of students talking, and the sweet sound of paper being flipped over.

* * *

Here are some of the writing entries:

Journal,

Must kill Itachi Must kill Itachi Must kill Itachi Must kill Itachi Must kill Itachi Must kill Itachi Must kill Itachi Must kill Itachi Must kill Itachi Must kill Itachi Must kill Itachi Must kill Itachi Must kill Itachi Must kill Itachi Must kill Itachi Must kill Itachi Must kill Itachi Must kill Itachi Must kill Itachi Must kill Itachi Must kill Itachi Must kill Itachi Must kill Itachi Must kill Itachi Must kill Itachi Must kill Itachi Must kill Itachi Must kill Itachi.

* * *

Dear Journal,

U-uh. I-I would want to be N-naruto Uzumaki, if I h-had to be someone (in m-my class) of the opposite gender. Um, I-I would b-be Naruto because he is t-the most strongest person I've ever met. He inspired m-me to believe in myself, and find my "nindo" path. I really admire him. P-people think of him a-as a failure…, b-but, I think…he truly… is s-successful. I would like to be as b-brave as Naruto. I would like t-to prove everyone that I-I could change a little also.

* * *

Dear Journal,

If I had to switch places with someone in my class of the opposite gender…I would chsose Sasuke-kun (CHAA!!). Sasuke is sooo hot, and sexy (heehee). Oh, um, and I would like to be so strong and talented as one of the legendary Uchiha member. I LOVE SASUKE!! I would also be Sasuke because then I can kick Ino-Chan's pig-like butt!! CHAA!!

* * *

Deer Journal/Diary-thingey,

Hmmmm…what the hek were we supposed to write about anyways!!? Why can't we kick butt instead of this. I mean! This is a total waste of time! We could be out there practicing, but instead, we have to write in a stupid diary! I should be out there chasing my dream of becoming the next Hokage, that's what! So long, suckers!!

* * *

Dear Journal,

Ohh! Talking about deer, have you ever tried deer meat? It's too…hmmm…plain. I love salted pork though. That's the best. Asuma sensei brought me to this eatery place where I could eat as much meat as I could!! It was heaven. Heaven! Like I told Shikamaru and Ino-Chan, every portion of meat is crucial. Well, to me at least. I can't believe Ino's going on a diet!! She's a vegetarian!! Sick! I hate vegetables. Well, Shikamaru and Asuma Sensei said I need to stop eating and train. So, I guess, I would be Ino, if I had to be someone of the opposite gender. Ok, there, I said it.

* * *

Dear Journal,

This is so troublesome, so I choose not to write anything besides this.

* * *

Dear Diary!,

I would wish to be Sakura-Chan because she is so pretty and intelligent. She doesn't seem to notice me much. Maybe I should do more push-ups, and run twice as fast. Gai Sensei would be proud. 5,000 sit-ups, 350 push-ups, 50 laps around the entire village, and improving my Lotus technique. Nobody is better than Gai Sensei though! Not even Kakashi, the Copy Warrior! Hieeyaahh! I also envy a genius in my class called Uchiha Sasuke. I think he is even stronger than Neji! I can't wait until this Chunin Exam Gai Sensei told me about! I will prove myself worthy!!

-That's All Folks-


End file.
